The present invention relates to a vibrator mounting structure for mounting a vibrator which vibrates a mobile wireless device and reports the reception of a signal when a signal is received by a mobile wireless device such as a mobile wireless telephone, a cordless telephone, a PHS, wireless communication devices and other kinds of mobile information processing terminals.
When for example the ring tone of a mobile wireless device which has received a signal will disturb the surrounding people in a movie theatre, concert hall, a conference or the like, or when it is desired to confirm the reception of a signal without other people realizing it, a vibrator function which reports the reception of a signal by vibrating the vibrator is provided in a mobile wireless device.
The vibrations of the vibrator when a signal is received are generated by a motor which rotates an eccentrically balanced counter weight. Thus in order to rotate the motor, it is necessary to supply the motor with electrical force. A system of supplying the motor with electrical force generally from a power source through a lead line is used for this purpose.
However the method of using a lead line to supply the motor entails the problems of soldering the lead line after mounting the vibrator in the mobile wireless device. Hence the operation of mounting the vibrator (the operation of assembling the mobile wireless device) becomes complicated.
A supply method which does not entail the complication of soldering involves connecting the supply land to the motor terminal.
By this type of connecting supply method, it is possible to mount the vibrator easily in the mobile wireless device without the necessity to solder the lead line.
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a conventional vibrator mounting using the connecting supply method. In the figure, 2 is a mobile wireless device case formed from a resinous material. 2A is a space storing the vibrator 4 provided in the case 2. 2A1 is a wall face on the counter weight side of the space 2A. 2A2 is a space wall face which acts as a first case wall face abutting with the bracket of the space 2A. 2A3 is a bottom face of the space 2A. The holder gripping faces 2A4, 2A5 of the space 2A which act as second and third case wall faces opposing each face on both sides of the motor main body are not shown in the figure. (Refer to FIG. 5) A rib 2Aa is provided in the space 2A (bottom face 2A3, holder gripping faces 2A4, 2A5) for the purpose of limiting the mounting position of the vibrator 4. The bottom face 2A3 of the space 2A is formed in a U shape to conform with the outer cylindrical face of the motor main body 5. 3 is a base plate sandwiched between the case 1 (not shown in FIG. 1) and the case 2 (refer to FIG. 2) A supply land 31 used to supply electrical force to the vibrator 4 is provided in the base plate face 3A of the base plate 3.
4 is a vibrator which vibrates the mobile wireless device. 5 is a cylindrical motor main body which rotates when a signal is received. The rotation of the motor main body 5 is transmitted to the rotation shaft 5a. 6 is a counter weight which is mounted eccentrically with respect to the rotation shaft 5a of the motor main body 5. The counter weight 6 rotates together with the rotations of the rotation shaft 5a. 7 is a flexible holder which comprises a flexible body and which is mounted on and closely adheres to the side face of the motor main body 5 so as to cover the motor main body 5. 8 is a bracket which is provided on the terminal face of the opposite side to that on which the counter weight of the motor main body 5 is mounted.
9 is a supply terminal which is mounted on the bracket 8 for supplying electrical force to the motor main body 5. The supply terminal 9 has a spring characteristic which impels elastic force (righting moment) in the radial direction of the motor main body 5. The supply terminal 9 is bent somewhat in the shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d as shown in the figures and the bent section 9a which forms the apex of the inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape of the supply terminal 9 is pressing against the supply land 31. The supply terminal 9 is provided with a pair of plate shaped elements although this can not be determined from FIG. 1. (Refer to FIG. 5) The bent section 9a of the supply terminal 9 and the supply land 31 are placed in contact by line contact.
In order to improve the reliability of the contact point of the supply land 31 and the bent section 9a (so that transmission of electrical power ensured), the surface of the supply terminal 9 and the supply land 31 is normally metal plated.
Hence the vibrator 4 is comprised of a motor main body 5, a counter weight 6, a bracket 8, and a supply terminal 9.
Next the mounting operation and signal receiving operation of the vibrator will be explained.
First the vibrator 4 is arranged into the space 2A of the case 2. The vibrator 4 (motor main body 5) is set in position with its terminal face on the side on which the counter weight is mounted on the rib 2A2 of the space 2A by the terminal face of the bracket 8 on the space wall face 2A2 of the case 2. Hence the mounting position of the axial direction of the motor main body 5 is determined. The vibrator 4 is fixed in the space 2A since the bottom face 2A3 of the space 2A is formed in a U shape to conform with the outer surface of the cylindrical motor main body 5 and the holder 7 presses against the space wall faces 2A4, 2A5. (Refer to FIG. 5)
The base plate 3 is inserted tightly between the case 1 (not shown in FIG. 1) and the case 2. In this way, when the base plate 3 is sandwiched between the case 1, 2, the base plate presses down on the supply terminal 9, and the contact part 9a of the supply terminal 9 is pushed against the supply land 31 of the base plate 3.
In this state, when a signal is received by the mobile wireless device, electrical force is supplied to the motor main body 5 through the supply terminal 9 and the supply land 31. The rotation shaft 5a of the motor main body 5 rotates at a certain angular speed. When the rotation shaft 5a of the motor main body rotates, the counter weight 6 which is mounted eccentrically with respect to the rotating shaft 5a rotates. A centrifugal force is generated by the rotations of the counter weight 6. The centrifugal force vibrates the vibrator 4 and those vibrations are transmitted through the case 1,2 to report the signal reception.
In this way, in the vibrator mounting device shown in FIG. 1, mounting is easily performed by supplying electricity through the connection of the supply land 31 and the supply terminal 9 which has a spring characteristic and by arranging the vibrator 4 in the space 2A.
Prior art relevant to the present application are Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 62-23248 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Hei 8-186626.
Since the conventional mounting for a vibrator is constructed in such a way, the mounting operation of a vibrator 4 of a contact supply type (assembly operation of the mobile wireless device) is easily performed. However when a signal is received and the vibrator moves relative to the case 2 due to the vibrations of the vibrator 4, the contact point is liable to deteriorate due to the supply land 31 and the supply terminal sliding with respect to one another which results in the metal plate wearing off. (Generally the rear face of the supply terminal 9 is metal plated with a layer of nickel plate underneath. When the metal plate wears off, the nickel is exposed to the air and is easily oxidized. Oxidized nickel is a poor conductor and thus electrical conductivity at the contact point deteriorates.) The spring strength of the supply terminal 9 is weakened due to stress relaxation (becomes lax). Thus the problem arises that it is difficult to obtain a reliable contact point between the supply land 31 and the bent section 9a. (Actually conduction of electricity ceases).
Since such problems have occurred, in spite of the fact that the contact supply type has the advantage that mounting time is reduced, it is almost never used in practice.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a vibrator mounting device which improves the productivity of mobile wireless devices by using a contact supply system which can easily mount a vibrator and which improves the reliability of the contact point of the supply land and the supply terminal by reducing the relative vibrations of the case and the vibrator.
The vibrator mounting of the present invention is provided with a mounting member between the base plate and the other end of the motor main body which extends the rotation shaft. The mounting member pressures the other end of the motor main body towards the bottom face of the case. Thus the counter weight side of the vibrator is compressively supported by the case through the mounting member. Thus the advantage is achieved that relative movements with respect to the case of the vibrator due to the vibrations of the vibrator generated by the rotations of the counter weight are prevented.
The vibrator mounting of the present invention is provided is with a mounting member between the base plate and the other end of the motor main body which extends the rotation shaft. The mounting member pressures the other end of the motor main body in the direction of the bottom face of the case. A mounting member is provided between the base plate and the bracket mounted on the motor main body terminal face opposite to the side from which the rotation shaft of the motor projects. The mounting member pressures the bracket mounting end of the motor main body in the direction of the bottom face of the case. The provision of these members provides the advantage that both ends of the bracket in the direction of the rotation shaft of the motor main body are compressively supported by the case and to that degree, mutual vibrations with respect to the case of the vibrator are prevented.
Furthermore the vibrator mounting of the present invention allows the suppression of mutual vibrations, especially horizontal vibrations, with respect to the case of the vibrator by the provision of a securing means which tightly holds both sides of the vibrator facing the space wall faces comprised of the second and third case wall faces opposite both faces of the flexible holder of the vibrator. However since the vibrator is retained by the securing means, it does not fall out even if the aperture side of the case faces downwards when the base plate is not mounted. Thus mountability and productivity are improved.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention enables the suppression of relative vibrations with respect to the case of the vibrator by the provision of a rib as a securing means which pressures the flexible holder.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention suppresses the deterioration of the contact as a result of the supply terminal and the supply land sliding against each other by the formation of a peaked section in the flexible holder facing the supply terminal. The peaked section retains the supply terminal tightly against the base plate.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention enables the more precise retaining of the supply terminal by making the peak of the peaked section higher than the mounting position of the base plate. The present invention prevents the relative sliding of the supply terminal and the supply land and suppresses the deterioration of the contact.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention enables improved contact with the supply land at any point of contact with the supply terminal by making the contact point which pushes against the supply land of the supply terminal in a spherical shape.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention enables the accurate fixation of the vibrator by flexible silicon rubber due to the fact that silicon rubber is the material that forms the In flexible holder.
Furthermore the vibrator mounting according to the present invention is provided with a mounting member which is disposed between the base plate and the other end of the motor main body which expands the rotation shaft. The mounting member pushes the other end of the motor main body towards the direction of the lower face of the case. The counter weight mounting side of the vibrator is compressively supported towards the direction of the lower face of the case through the mounting member by the fact that a peaked section is formed on the flexible holder facing the supply terminal. The peaked section tightly holds the supply terminal against the base plate. As a result, it is possible to prevent the relative movements with respect to the case of the vibrator, to prevent the supply terminal and the supply land from sliding and to suppress the deterioration of the contact.
The vibrator mounting according to the present invention is provided with a mounting member which is disposed between the base plate and the other end of the motor main body which expands the rotation shaft. The mounting member pushes the other end of the motor main body towards the direction of the lower face of the case. A mounting member is provided between the base plate and the bracket mounted on the other motor main body end face opposite the side from which the rotation shaft projects from the motor. The mounting member pushes the bracket mounting end of the motor main body in the direction of the lower face of the case. Both ends of the vibrator are compressively fixed to the case through the mounting member due to the fact that the peaked section is formed on the flexible holder facing the supply terminal and the peaked section tightly holds the supply terminal tightly between the base plate. As a result, it is possible to prevent relative vibrations with respect to the case of the vibrator to a greater degree, to prevent the supply land and the supply terminal from sliding and to suppress the deterioration of the contact.